Instinct de protection
by row666
Summary: Stiles pensait que sa vie ne pourait pas être plus compliquée. C'était avant cette nuit, avant de se faire mordre, et cette fois personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Quelle ironie que d'entre tous ce soit Peter Hale qui soit présent pour lui et lui démontre à quel point il est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Post saison 2!


Voilà ma toute première fic Teen Wolf qui est étrangement basée sur Stiles et Peter alors que je suis plutôt branchée Sterek en ce moment. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Ce n'est pas un slash mais si vous voulez le lire en tant que tel, libre à vous.

En tout cas, je suis navrée pour ceux qui suivent la série en français mais l'action s'y passe après la saison 2 donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, passez votre chemin.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

**Instinct de protection**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Peter s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol en béton, momentanément désorienté. Comme il regrettait tout à coup de ne plus être un Alpha. Il savait pourtant que cet état de faiblesse ne durerait pas. Ce n'était qu'un inconvénient passager du à sa résurrection et que bientôt il retrouverait sa pleine puissance de Beta. S'il survivait à cette nuit bien sûr. Ce qui n'était pas gagné puisqu'il affrontait un Alpha. L'inégalité des forces n'en était que plus grande.

Pris d'une soudaine convulsion, il cracha une giclée de sang ne sachant pas vraiment si l'hémorragie venait de son estomac ou de ses poumons. Son corps était bien trop douloureux pour pouvoir faire la distinction.

Un cri non loin de lui le remit sur pieds malgré la douleur. Le cri de Stiles qui venait de recevoir un coup de griffes dans la cuisse. Stiles, celui pour qui il se retrouvait à se battre dans un hangar désaffecté contre un Alpha faisant parti d'un clan d'Alpha. Seul, le jeune humain n'aurait eu aucune chance de tenir aussi longtemps.

Et de la chance, Stiles en avait. Car c'était bien par chance que Peter se trouvait là, ayant décidé de faire un tour en ville pour échapper le temps d'une soirée à l'ambiance pesante et suspicieuse de la meute. C'était par chance qu'il avait aperçu la jeep de Stiles, abandonnée phares allumés et porte ouverte, dans une ruelle déserte. Par chance encore il avait entendu les battements de cœur frénétiques du jeune homme et les grognements du loup garou qui le poursuivait.

Peter avait de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Cette technique d'attaque avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves. Pour éliminer une meute, d'abord s'en prendre à ses membres les plus faibles. Cela avait commencé avec Boyd et Erika dont l'allégeance à la meute avait failli. Et maintenant Stiles, qui n'appartenait pas officiellement à la meute mais était toujours là pour leur venir en aide quel que soit le danger.

Quoi qu'en disent Derek, Scott ou même Stiles, le jeune humain appartenait à la meute pour Peter. De toute évidence le clan des Alpha le pensait aussi. En le voyant en danger, il n'avait pas hésité et s'était interposé, espérant lui donner le temps de s'enfuir. Ses intentions étaient bonnes mais la réalité bien plus cruelle. Même s'il avait été un Beta au mieux de sa forme, battre un Alpha seul tenait du miracle. Peter était dans un état lamentable, ses blessures ne guérissaient pas assez vite et Stiles n'en menait pas large non plus. A ce rythme, ils n'allaient pas tarder à mourir.

Voyant l'Alpha se pencher à nouveau sur Stiles, toutes griffes dehors et prêt à frapper, Peter puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour se relever et se jeter sur lui. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva projeté contre un pilier métallique comme s'il ne pesait rien. Un hurlement d'agonie passa ses lèvres alors qu'un craquement sinistre se faisait entendre au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale.

Une plainte douloureuse et un grondement sourd retentirent dans le hangar puis ce fut le silence. Relevant la tête, Peter ne put que constater que l'Alpha n'était plus là. Seul Stiles gisait au sol, respirant avec difficulté. L'air tout autour d'eux était saturé par l'odeur de la terreur et du sang.

- Stiles ? Appela-t-il dans un grognement douloureux.

La respiration laborieuse, Stiles ne réussit pas à répondre. Il ne parvenait même pas à bouger si ce n'était pour tourner la tête vers Peter qui tentait de se trainait tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui. Le reste de son corps refusait de lui répondre. Son épaule gauche était très certainement déboitée, une ou plusieurs de ses cotes étaient cassées ou au moins fêlées, quant à sa jambe droite, Stiles était certain qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver dans cette position. Mais tout ça ce n'était rien. Les bleus et les griffures ça passait aussi.

- Stiles ? Répéta Peter en atteignant enfin le jeune homme dont les battements de cœur affolés trahissaient la panique. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Non… je…

Stiles avait la voix tremblante alors que des larmes de douleur et de détresse menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il faisait une crise de panique, il en avait conscience, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se calmer.

- C'est fini Stiles, murmura Peter en attrapant la main du jeune homme. Il est parti maintenant, tu ne crains plus rien.

Entendre Peter Hale, le loup garou qui le terrifiait encore un an plus tôt, le rassurer d'une voix si douce était quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Etrange mais bizarrement efficace. Peu à peu sa respiration se calma et Stiles sentit la panique refluer.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, répondit Stiles gêné sans pour autant lâcher la main du loup garou à laquelle il se raccrochait comme une bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu es blessé.

Ce n'était pas une question. La poser aurait d'ailleurs été complètement stupide. Bien entendu qu'il était blessé. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Ils venaient de servir de punchingball à un Alpha. La véritable question était de savoir à quel point il était blessé.

- Il… commença Stiles, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il m'a mordu.

Peter se redressa du mieux qu'il le pu, tous les muscles son dos protestant contre le mouvement. Relevant un peu le t-shirt du jeune homme, il put voir clairement la trace de morsure ensanglantée sur son flanc. La morsure d'un Alpha.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- Non, assura aussitôt le plus vieux en se rallongeant, n'ayant plus la force de se tenir en position assise. Les risques que la morsure soit mortelle sont très faibles.

Stiles ne répondit rien mais la peur émanait toujours autant de lui. Il leur fallait de l'aide. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et Stiles avait une jambe cassée. Si personne ne venait les retrouver ils passeraient la nuit là jusqu'à ce que Peter ait assez guéri pour pouvoir porter le plus jeune. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur son téléphone, réduit en miettes lors de son combat contre l'Alpha.

- Tu as ton portable sur toi ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Il est resté dans ma jeep.

Un grognement défait lui répondit. Cette fois c'était sûr, ils allaient passer la nuit cloués au sol dans un hangar désaffecté. Peter ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'alerter leurs ennemis en appelant à l'aide. Il était dans un tel état, sa colonne vertébrale durement touchée, qu'il doutait même de pouvoir pousser un hurlement assez fort pour que Derek puisse l'entendre depuis la forêt. Scott était plus prêt mais Peter doutait fortement que le jeune homme réponde favorablement à son appel.

- On dirait bien que nous allons passer la nuit ensemble, plaisanta-t-il.

- Mon rêve le plus cher se réalise enfin.

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Peter. Entendre Stiles plaisanter lui remettait du baume au cœur. Il n'avait pas mentit quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien. Il appréciait son humour, ses sarcasmes, ses bizarreries. Il se sentait bien plus proche de lui que de son propre neveu.

- Combien… commença Stiles avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

- Oui ?

- Au bout de combien de temps on sait si… si on ne supporte pas la morsure ?

- D'après ce que j'en sais, commença prudemment Peter. Si ton corps devait rejeter la morsure, tu serais déjà mort.

- Ah.

Le silence retomba sur les deux hommes. Stiles se sentait un peu plus calme. Ses chances de mourir venaient de réduire mais avec la certitude croissante qu'il allait devenir un loup garou, ses inquiétudes augmentaient. Peter dû le sentir car sa main se resserra un peu plus sur la sienne l'espace de quelques secondes comme pour le rassurer.

- Est-ce qu'il est possible de savoir quel type de loup garou on va devenir ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Est-ce que mon caractère va changer ? Je veux dire, Erika par exemple, elle était timide et réservée avant, et maintenant…

Peter fronça des sourcils en se remettant en mémoire la jeune femme dont Stiles parlait. Il l'avait seulement vu de loin puis plus tard blessée après avoir été attaquée par les Alpha. Du peu qu'il avait vu d'elle, il ne pouvait trop se faire une opinion mais il était vrai que ses tenues n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que quelqu'un de réservé porterait.

- La morsure ne change pas fondamentalement le caractère. Peut-être que devenir un loup garou à juste permis à cette jeune femme d'oser se montrer telle qu'elle le voulait.

- Donc… je resterais toujours le même…

- Avec quelques problèmes de contrôle de ta colère aux alentours des pleines lunes.

La pleine lune. Stiles ne se souvenait que trop bien du nombre de fois où Scott avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et l'avait balancé contre un mur, lui avait malencontreusement planté les griffes dans le dos, menacé de le frapper. Rien que pour ça, Stiles avait peur de devenir un loup garou. Il ne voulait pas blesser les gens. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'il faisait du mal à son père sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'était pas Scott, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force combattre l'animal en lui pour garder son humanité.

- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. De perdre tout contrôle et faire du mal à quelqu'un. De tuer…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Dès que nous ne serons plus agonisants dans une mare de sang, nous irons voir Derek. Nous t'aiderons à te contrôler.

- Ce ne sera pas trop dangereux pour vous ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

- J'ai été mordu par un autre Alpha. Est-ce qu'il ne va pas essayer de m'obliger à rejoindre sa meute comme tu avais voulu le faire avec Scott ?

Oui ça risquait de poser problème mais ça Stiles n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Pas ce soir du moins. Retenant un grognement de douleur, Peter se rapprocha du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout deux épaule contre épaule.

- Si tu rejoints notre meute, le lien qui existe entre toi et l'Alpha qui t'a mordu sera moins fort.

- Je fais déjà partie de la meute de Scott.

- La meute de Scott ? Répéta Peter dubitatif.

- C'est ce qu'a dit Derek. Scott est Alpha de sa meute.

- Et… il y a qui dans cette meute ?

- Moi, Allison, Lydia et Jackson… je crois.

Son neveu était un idiot. C'était bien la pire ânerie qu'il venait d'entendre depuis longtemps. Scott McCall, cet imbécile heureux dont le monde tournait uniquement autour d'Allison Argent, chef de meute ! Il aurait tout entendu. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, il aurait même éclaté de rire.

- Premièrement Scott est un idiot, contra Peter. C'est un gamin bourré d'hormone qui est à des années lumières d'être assez compétent et mature pour diriger une meute, aussi bizarre soit-elle. Quant à Allison Argent, la simple idée qu'elle soit dans la meute de loups garou est risible. Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, elle voulait tuer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage et aurait tué Scott s'il s'était interposé. Lydia Martin est bien trop intelligente et narcissique pour se laisser donner des ordres par qui que ce soit. Quant à Jackson… Ai-je vraiment besoin d'expliquer pourquoi tout ceci sonne mal ?

- Non pas vraiment, rigola Stiles avant que la douleur causée par ses cotes ne l'arrête.

Le jeune homme admettait que Peter n'avait pas tort. Lydia et Jackson n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser commander, et surtout pas par Scott. Quant à Allison, Scott lui avait peut-être pardonné son comportement mais certainement pas Stiles. Il avait encore l'image d'Erika et Boyd attachés par des liens électrifiés dans la cave des Argent. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour voir le visage terrorisé et ruisselant de larmes de la jeune femme. En se regardant dans la glace, il voyait encore les marques laissées par les coups de Gérard Argent. Non, Stiles était loin d'avoir seulement envisagé de commencer à pardonner dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain. Il avait simplement fermé sa gueule pour Scott.

- Et pour moi ? Scott est mon meilleur ami.

- Scott ne te mérite pas.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Stiles choqué par le ton sans appel de Peter.

- Dis-moi Stiles, combien de fois Scott t'a-t-il laissé te débrouiller seul alors que tu étais en danger parce qu'il était trop occupé à bécoter Allison ?

Touché.

Une vague de tristesse passa sur Stiles. C'était en effet déjà arrivé que Scott le laisse en plan pour rejoindre Allison. Plus d'une fois même. Et ça faisait mal. Il n'était plus une priorité pour son meilleur ami. Allison passait avant tout. Avant Derek agonisant, blessé par une balle à l'aconit tue-loup. Avant lui et un Derek paralysé pris au piège dans la piscine du lycée. Avant Jackson qui était encore le Kanima et qu'il ne fallait pas quitter des yeux mais avait pu s'enfuir parce que les deux tourtereaux se bécotaient dans la voiture. Allison passait avant la sécurité de toute la meute, le travail de son père, lui.

- Et Derek me prendrait dans sa meute ? Comme ça ?

Peter eu la décence de ne pas commenter le manque de réaction du jeune homme. Le sujet était sensible et il le savait. Il appréciait beaucoup trop le jeune homme pour risquer de perdre ce début d'entente qui naissait entre eux juste pour le plaisir de détruire ses illusions sur son amitié à toute épreuve avec Scott McCall.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un Omega ? Marmonna Stiles.

- Un Omega ? S'exclama Peter choqué. Pourquoi veux-tu devenir un Omega ?

- Et bien puisque je ne vais apparemment pas mourir… je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais devenir d'autre…

- Un Beta bien sûr ! Lança Peter sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le loup garou grimaça tant sa soudain exclamation avait douloureusement contracté son cops. Ses vertèbres se remettaient lentement en place et n'avaient pas apprécié la brutalité de ses mouvements.

- Sachant ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est toi que j'aurai mordu et non Scott.

- J'aurai été plus facile à manipuler, bougonna le jeune homme.

- Bon sans Stiles ! Tu es de loin le plus intelligent des deux. Tu es courageux et loyal. Tu es le genre de personnes indispensable à la stabilité d'une meute.

Peter tourna légèrement la tête vers le jeune homme pour observer sa réaction et soupira de frustration en voyant son expression dubitative. S'il voulait que Stiles le croie, il allait devoir se montrer plus persuasif.

- Ne te compare pas à Scott. C'est un mauvais loup garou. Il est incapable de comprendre le don qui lui a été fait. Il ne voit pas qu'appartenir à une meute, ce n'est pas qu'une question de sécurité mais c'est appartenir à une famille dont chaque membres sont solidaires les uns des autres et apportent quelque chose en plus à la meute. Et contrairement à lui, toi tu as le sens des responsabilités. J'ai été étonné à mon retour que Derek ne t'ai pas transformé.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu apporter ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demander pourquoi je t'ai proposé si tu voulais la morsure plutôt que de te l'imposer comme je l'avais fait avec Scott ? Demanda Peter d'une voix douce.

- Ça m'a traversé l'esprit.

- Au départ je voulais que Scott te tue pour qu'il devienne mon Beta, commença Peter sur le ton de la conversation. Mais ensuite j'ai compris à quel point tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu es humain, Stiles. Rien ne te forçait à prendre de tels risques pour protéger Scott. D'autres se seraient enfuit en courant depuis longtemps. Mais toi tu es resté et tu as aidé Derek, puis les trois Beta qu'il a mordus. Tu es même venu en aide à Jackson malgré tout ce qu'il a fait en tant que Kanima.

- J'ai juste fait ce que je devais faire, se défendit Stiles un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Exactement. C'est dans ta nature. Si Derek ne m'avais pas vaincu, j'aurai continué à te proposer la morsure encore et encore. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Parce que les personnes de ta qualité sont bien trop rares pour les laisser passer.

Stiles ne répondit rien, ému par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De toute manière, il n'avait rien besoin de dire, Peter devait entendre ses battements de cœur aussi clairement que s'il avait collé son oreille sur sa poitrine. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un, autre que ses parents, lui témoignait tant d'intérêt. Courageux, loyal, exceptionnel n'étaient pas des qualificatifs que tout le monde utilisait pour le décrire. Il était plus habitué à être traité d'idiot et de maladroit.

Entendre Peter lui déclamer toutes ses qualités, c'était enivrant, et à la fois effrayant. Effrayant que ce soit justement Peter Hale, entre tous, qui lui dise tout ça. Cet homme avait tué des gens. Les meurtriers de sa famille certes - excepté pour Laura Hale, sa propre nièce - mais quand même, on ne pouvait nier la part de folie qu'il avait en lui. Il avait traqué Scott pendant des mois pour le forcer à intégrer sa meute. Sans compter qu'il avait voulu sa mort et l'assumait pleinement. Ce même homme qui venait de le sauver d'une attaque de loup garou et gisait à ses côtés dans un état aussi lamentable que le sien. Peter Hale qui lui tenait toujours fermement la main et le regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux que Stiles se refusait à analyser de peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Tout était parti de lui. De sa vengeance. Sans Peter, Laura ne serait pas revenu à Beacon Hills, pas plus que Derek. Scott serait toujours humain. Les loups garou et les chasseurs ne seraient jamais entrés dans sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais autant manqué mourir. Et pourtant à cet instant Stiles ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs que dans cet entrepôt désaffecté, tenant la main à un loup garou mentalement instable lui faisant la plus belle déclaration qu'il n'est jamais reçu.

- Ma vie est vraiment tordue.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire doucement et Stiles remarqua que cela lui faisait moins mal qu'avant. Bien. Soit Peter s'était trompé et c'était un signe que son corps n'enregistrait plus les signaux douloureux, bref, qu'il était en train de mourir. Soit la morsure faisait son œuvre et au petit matin il serait un loup garou flambant neuf.

- Tu ne peux toujours pas bouger ? Demanda-t-il au plus vieux.

- Non.

- Moi non plus.

- On va vraiment passer la nuit là finalement.

- On dirait bien.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de l'autre homme.

- Je suis content que tu sois à mes côtés ce soir, Peter.

- Moi aussi Stiles.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

**Fin.**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Moi qui pensait que ma première fic Teen Wolf serait un Sterek chaud bouillant, je me retrouve à écrire un Peter/Stiles à la limite du pre-slash…

En tout cas, j'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu.

A bientôt !


End file.
